


My beautiful Sharon

by Marvelfan227



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love Confession, Smut, Unrequited Love, a softy by the end, bucky is a dick in the beginning, he didn't love her back, sharon loved steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Request:Steve asks Sharon to look after Bucky when he's away. Bucky does not trust Sharon very much. Carter is in love with Steve but he only see her as a friend and it hurts her. In time she and Bucky start to like each other and even more. Sharon learns that maybe Steve isn't the one. One night they confess their feeling to each other. After they made love they become a couple





	

It was ten past nine at night when Sharon heard someone knocking on her door. She was wondering who could be knocking on her door at this hour of the night. When she opened the door she was face to face with a nervous Steve "hey Steve, what are you doing here?" Sharon asked while she took in Steve's nervous state.

"I'm finally taking Wanda on that ski trip she's always wanted to go." Steve replied and Sharon could feel her heartbreaking again.

Sharon had been in love with Steve ever since she was assigned to keep an eye on him back when shield was still around. When she confessed her feelings to him he apologized and had to admit to her that he only saw her as a friend. Sharon put on a strong face before she told him it was ok and that she was ok with being just friends with him. She truly meant it until Wanda came into the picture.

Once Wanda joined the team Sharon noticed Steve was staring at her the way she would stare at him. She felt a peg of jealousy when Steve asked her to be his girlfriend in front of her. She quietly left the room and spent the rest of the night crying.

After that day Sharon promised herself that she was going to move on. It was easer said than done "that's great Steve, but why are you here?" Sharon repeated the question Steve didn't answer.

"Right, umm I was wondering if maybe Bucky could stay with you while I was away. I know this is last minute but I didn't know who else to ask, you're the only person that I know will treat Bucky like a normal person." Steve felt uncomfortable asking Sharon for a favor given there recent rocky relationship but he couldn't think of anyone to ask but her. He knew Sharon would take good care of Bucky while he was away.

"Of course he can stay with me Steve" Sharon replied reluctantly. She had no idea what Bucky was like but she didn't want to be a bitch and say no.

"Buck come on" Steve called Bucky over and both men entered Sharon's apartment. "Bucky this is Sharon, she agreed to let you stay with her while I'm away."

"I don't need a babysitter" Bucky growled at Steve. Steve turned and whispered something into his ear before he thanked Sharon again and left. "I know Steve trusts you but I don't trust you so it'd be best if you just stayed away from me while I'm here." Bucky blurted out when Steve closed the front door and Sharon immediately looked away from him. She wondered if she made a mistake letting him stay with her.

Taking a deep breath Sharon looked back at Bucky and sent him a warm smile "that's ok, I hope over the course of your staying with me you'll learn to trust me. Until then let me show you to your room." Sharon started walking towards the spare bedroom and mentally prayed these two weeks will fly by.

* * *

 

Bucky ended up staying longer than intended. A very important mission took Steve and Wanda out of their ski trip and had to be gone for four months. At first Bucky was beyond mad and started cussing out Steve over the phone. But as time went Bucky started to warm up to Sharon and started opening up to her. Sharon was relieved Bucky was opening up to her because she she was slowly started to fall in love with him.

It was because of Bucky that Sharon realized that Steve wasn't the one for her. She realized that her "love" was just a school girl crush that she developed thanks to all the stories her aunt Peggy would tell her when she was a little girl. What she was feeling now with Bucky was real love.

Luckily for her Bucky was also falling in love with her. None of them told the other of their feelings because they thought the other didn't feel the same way. They were content with being just friends and bottling up there feelings until one night that Bucky had a nightmare about him torturing her.

Once Sharon heard Bucky's scream she bolted out of her room and ran into Bucky's. Sharon was horrified as she watched bucking thrashing and screaming her name. She was trying to remember what Steve told her to do when Bucky got like that "Bucky" Sharon touched Bucky's arm and his eyes shot open. He looked around the room as he was still gasping for air before he realized Sharon was by his side. Sharon didn't even want to ask about what he dreamt because she didn't want him to freak out again.

Sharon bent down and wrapped her arms around a visibly shaken Bucky's. "It felt so real Sharon, it felt so real" Bucky sobbed. That caused Sharon to tighten her embrace while he reassured him that it was just a dream.

After a few minutes Bucky stopped crying and Sharon pulled back so she was face to face with him. Neither of them said a word, they just stared at each other until Bucky mustered up the courage to kiss Sharon.

Sharon did not hesitate and kissed him back immediately. She sighed against his lips because she was finally kissing the man who stole her heart. Her hands rested on his should as she climbed up on the bed and straddled Bucky's waist. "I've been dying to do this. I've been dying to make you mine, will you be my girl?" Bucky breath out before he rolled them over so he was on top of her. Sharon let out a whimper when Bucky grinded his hips against hers before she she yes to Bucky's question.

One by one their clothes started to land on the floor and soon enough they were making out naked. "You are so beautiful" Bucky ran his metal thumb over Sharon's bottom lip. In that moment Sharon had the urge to cry.

"I love you Bucky, I love you so much" Sharon felt a tear escape from her right eye.

Wiping away Sharon's tear Bucky reached down for his cock and lined himself up against Sharon's entrance. He leaned in and kissed Sharon while he pushed himself inside her. Sharon moaned against Bucky's lips while Bucky's roamed Sharon's body.

It's been a long time since either of them have had sex with anyone so they were taking their time. They wanted to memorize every curve of their bodies and they wouldn't be able to do that if they just rushed it.

"Yes yes yes oh Bucky this feels so good" Sharon hugged Bucky as he continued his slow pace. Sharon loved the feeling of Bucky's weight on her and she loved how the sound of bed squeaking was flooding the room as they continued their love making.

They whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears as they inched closer to their orgasm. "You want to cum don't you my beautiful Sharon" Sharon just nodded her while she hugged Bucky. She knew she was close but she wanted to want until Bucky told her it was ok. "It's ok my beautiful Sharon, you can cum" and with that Sharon sweetly moan into Bucky's ear as she came.

Hearing Sharon coming undone beneath him triggered his orgasm and he came inside her. "Ooooooh buuuuucky yesss" Sharon moaned into Bucky's ear as she felt Bucky filling her up with his cum.

He kept moving until he was sure all of his cum was inside her. "I love you too my beautiful Sharon" Bucky panted before he pulled out and laid down next to her.

Sharon rolled over and wrapped her arms around Bucky's body "I love you the most my handsome Bucky." Sharon replied. Her eyes were getting heavy so she closed her eyes and started drifting off to sleep, but not before she heard Bucky respond with a 'not possible doll, not possible'.


End file.
